Trail of the Heart
by Desuka Kira
Summary: A single night can have unprecedented effects upon one's life. Qui-Gon Jinn learnt this the hard way when, en route to Naboo, he ran into his own Son! First Chapter set pre-Clone Wars, the rest are set during. AhsokaxOC, Rating may go up.
1. Prelude to the Trials

**Trial of the Heart**

**Episode 1: Prelude to the Trials**

_It is truly amazing how one small change in the flow of the Force can drastically change the events in the Galaxy. Even the smallest of actions can cause far reaching effects._

**Coruscant, the outer pathways of the Jedi Temple**

"Do not defy the council, Master, not again." Obi-Wan pleaded with his master, to no avail. "I shall do what I must, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon Jinn adamantly stated, knowing where this conversation was going. It wasn't the first time his Padawan had brought it up, nor would it be the last. Turning to look over the balcony at the sunset, he sighed when Obi-Wan continued. "If you would just follow the Code, you'd already be on the Council. They will not go along with you this time." Inwardly shaking his head, he placed his hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "You still have much to learn, my young apprentice."

Staring off into the sunset, Qui-Gon's memories began returning to the topic of the conversation, ever so gracefully evaded throughout.

_ "In love, you two, seem to be." Yoda said to the two Jedi in front of him and the rest of the Council. "Forbidden, love is, by the Code. What say you, in your defence?" The other members of the council nodded their agreement. _

_ Qui-Gon took in a deep breath and looked Master Yoda right in the eyes. "I admit to loving a fellow Jedi, by the name of Katarine Hedan'e, who now stands beside me. I admit to breaking the Code, and will willingly take the punishment for it. But it will not stop me from loving her." The council sighed at his words, knowing that it was coming._

_ "And what say you, Katarine?" Master Windu asked the young female in front of him. She looked directly into his eyes while she spoke. "I'd give my life time and time again for Qui-Gon. But I know the Code, and we cannot be. I ask but one favour of this Council: Let Qui-Gon stay as a Jedi. I will go into self-exile at first light."_

_ Qui-Gon turned to her. "Must it be this way, Katarine?" The woman nodded and grabbed his hand, squeezing tightly. "I will not force you to give up the Order you love. Just promise me: You'll never forget."_

**Aboard the Nubian Shuttle**

The long space ride back to Naboo seemed to ire Amidala beyond repair. The child Queen smiled as she played with the young boy that the Jedi had brought with them, but inwardly she was raging. _We need to go faster! It's _my _people dying, you foolish Jedi! I need to help them!_ She was brought out of her thoughts by Anakin's hand being placed upon her shoulder. "Are you alright?" The young boy asked, bringing a genuine smile to the Queen's face.

"I'm just worried, Anakin. The Queen's people are having a bad time right now, but we're going to help them." Anakin smiled that smile that made him seem to know everything, and placed his hand on hers as a comforting gesture. "It will be okay." The young woman suddenly felt the ship slow, making her sigh. "Master Jedi, why are we slowing?"

"There is an asteroid field, Your Highness. We need to navigate through it before we enter Hyperspace." Amidala sighed again. They had just recently left a refuelling station in the middle of god knows what system, and now they had to fly through a debris field? What's next, fighting the Fed's?

"Master Qui-Gon, there's an open hail on the Inter-Galactic S.O.S. frequency, do you want to hear it?" Obi-Wan asked from the cockpit, making the Jedi Master to turn and walk towards the cockpit. "Let's hear it, Padawan." Flipping two switches and pressing a button, the pilot played the hail on the open mics, allowing both of them to hear it.

_ "-Kzz- Is anyone out there? Please, I'm stranded on an asteroid... the coordinates –Kzzzzz- Please, I have a child with me. I repeat... –Kzzzz-"_ Obi-Wan looked at his master with concern. "Do we go help? Queen Amidala is already worried about her people; another detour may set her off." Qui-Gon nodded. His padawan had a point; the monarch wouldn't be pleased if they took another detour. But, she was also merciful, and knowing a child's life may be at stake...

"Set a course for those coordinates. A Jedi should never turn their backs on someone in trouble." The pilot nodded and began plotting a course through the asteroid belt. All the while, the only thing Qui-Gon could think of was how... familiar that voice had sounded. It ached at the back of his head for the entire detour, until the small private starship came into sight. The wings had laser scoring on them and holes all over, and the hull looked like it was about to give way. "Pirate attack, Master?"

"No, this seems to surgical for rogues. Those aren't blaster holes, either; they almost look like... lightsaber cuts." Qui-Gon voiced, making his padawan's eyes widen. "But no Jedi would strike a private vessel without reason." Qui-Gon nodded. "Which makes you wonder what's happening in the section of the Galaxy..."

The pilot responded to the hail and requested the passengers to transfer via space suits, which was quickly accepted. The two Jedi watched as a pair of suits, one large and one small, floated from the stranded ship and to their own.

As the woman floated into the airlock of the spaceship that rescued her, she smiled. _Thank the Force some still believe in helping out those in need!_ She and her child had been stranded out on that rock for almost a week now, and their small ship was beginning to run low on supplies. Their situation didn't help them in any way, either. If the people who attacked them knew they were still alive...

"Welcome aboard." A young girl said to her as she exited the airlock. Sitting in the small room she entered was the young girl in question, a young boy, two droids, and... _No, of all the things you could have thrown at me, Force, it had to be _him... Taking off her helmet, the new passenger shook her long, silver hair out and smiled at Qui-Gon Jinn. "Hello, Qui-Gon. It's been far too long."

"...Katarine?" Qui-Gon was... speechless. "Katarine, what are you doing here?" Memories that the Jedi Master had suppressed for four years, memories he'd bring up in times of hardship to keep him from turning to the Dark Side, like his last Padawan had. He slowly stepped forward, reaching a hand up to place upon the woman's cheek, making sure she was real, and not a trick of the Force.

Katarine Hedan'e took his hand in her own and placed it upon her cheek, shedding a single tear. "I've missed you, Qui-Gon." Suddenly leaping forward, she embraced the Jedi Master in a very... intimate embrace. An embrace that startled the rest of the people within that small cabin. Qui-Gon, shocked at first, returned the embrace awkwardly. "What happened, Katarine?"

"We were attacked by this... strange fighter ship. It had droids with beam cutters, they attacked us. I managed to push them away with the Force and escape pursuit, but we were too damaged to move." A light smile graced her lips as the young boy grasped her hand. Katarine bent down and helped the child remove his helmet, revealing light brown hair and golden eyes. "Jason, say hello to your father."

Qui-Gon Spent the trip through the debris field and the Hyperspace flight introducing, explaining, and getting to know his love and son, and what they had been up to for the last three years. "Qui-Gon... you need to know. Our son, he's shown signs of being attuned with the Force."

This was the last comment said by the woman before the pilot of the ship stated that they'd arrived at their destination.

**The Battle with Darth Maul**

As Obi-Wan was blocked by the first beam barrier, Katarine was near the far side, watching, still recovering from the Force Blast the Sith had struck her with. She heard Obi-Wan yell, and watched as the barriers fell, knowing she wouldn't make it to the other side in time.

When she was blocked by the final barrier, she screamed and tears began falling from her face, as she saw her love lying on the floor, a saber stab wound in his stomach. "Qui-Gon..." The glare she had fixed upon the now gloating Sith as he watched the young Padawan struggle to keep from falling, that glare could have killed if the barrier wasn't between them.

As soon as the barrier dropped, she ignited her shoto saber and dashed at the Sith, only to have him stab her in the gut like her love. "Now's your chance, kid." Katarine said as she fell over in shock.

Obi-Wan Force Jumped from the ledge and called his master's saber to his hands, cutting the Sith in half. After talking to his master, he began to walk off, but Katarine's voice carried to him. "Kid, come here."

"I have a name, Lady Hedan'e." Katarine smiled. "Sorry, Obi-Wan. Please, do me one last favour." Her hand lifted up slightly as the shoto flowed to her hand. Using the Force, she disassembled it, moving the crystal in front of the padawan. "Make sure... my son gets this. And watch over him as he becomes... a Jedi."

**The Jedi Council Chamber**

"Disturbing, this news is, Obi-Wan." Master Yoda stated as he looked at the now Masterless Padawan and the very young boy beside him. "This boy, child of two Jedi, he is. Happened before, this has not. As a Jedi, shall he be trained, Council?" Yoda turned to his fellow Jedi Masters, asking for a vote to be cast.

A close tie was made before it came down to Master Windu. "Although this child, by our Code, should not even be here... he is a beacon of hope to us. He is living proof that Love may be possible for us. Master Yoda, I approve of his training." The shock from all the other Master Jedi was apparent as the dark skinned Jedi spoke about approving of Love amongst Jedi.

"Agreed then, we are. Come with me, you will, Jason. To your fellow learners, I will take you." Yoda smiled at the young boy as his hover seat lifted from the chair and moved out of the room. After they left the chambers, Obi-Wan bent down to look Jason in the eye. "You're mother wanted you to have this, young one." Placing the Crystal in his hand, he smiled at Obi-Wan. "Thank you, Master Obi-Wan."

**Somewhere in the Jedi Temple**

The entire group of children froze on the spot as the ancient and tiny Jedi entered the room. A light chuckle left his mouth at their reaction. "Easy children. A new friend, you have gotten, today. Introduce himself now, he will." And with that, Yoda left the young boy alone, in front of the entire group of children. Blushing furiously, and with not a bit of reluctance, he spoke.

"Hi, my... my name's Jason Hedan'e. It's nice... to meet you all." The group just stared at him for a few more seconds before turning and continuing their antics, while the adults present tried to keep order.

Then a young Togrutan girl, a Twi'lek boy, and another Human boy, possibly Naboo, walked up to him. "Hi, I'm Ahsoka Tano. This is Dominic..." She pointed to the Twi'lek boy. "... and Matthew." She pointed to the Naboo kid. "Wanna come play with us?" Smiling at their kind actions, Jason nodded. "Thanks for asking me."

**The Jedi Academy, Ten years later**

Many Younglings gathered in a special chamber within the Academy, looking in awe at the lightsabers on display within. "Today you will begin building your own lightsaber, Younglings. This is an important part of your training: Your Saber is a part of you. Did you all meditate with the Crystals you picked out last week, children?" The group all nodded except for Jason, who was smiling oddly. "Jason, you didn't meditate with the Crystal from last week?"

"I didn't pick a crystal last week, ma'am. I've had my crystal ready for years." He held out a Durindfire crystal to show to the handler. The lady nodded and smiled. "Your mother's..." She then walked down the hall, expecting the children to follow. "Each of you will choose a style of saber, and build it to fit your own personal tastes. We encourage you to make it unique." She stopped in front of a wall within a circular room.

"These are the focusing lens. An integral part of your blade, make sure to pick one that will work well with your crystal." She them pointed across the room to a doorway. "That room contains the Beam Emitters." Pointing to another doorway, she said, "That room holds the Energy cells and power insulators." The she pointed to the final doorway. "That room contains odd and ends for customization of your hilt. You have all of today and tomorrow to work on this. After that, all building must be done in your spare time."

The Jedi Initiates quickly split off into groups, each going with their close friends to work on their beam saber. Jason, Ahsoka and Dominic began the time by looking over Hilt types, selecting the one they'd prefer. Jason's eyes lingered on the pike hilt for a moment, before he smiled. "I'll make one of those." Ahsoka and Dom both turned to see him staring at the five foot tall piece of metal on display. "A Saber Pike, Jason? Can't you just be like the rest of us and make a Shoto saber or a regular one?" Dom said in an exasperated tone, his penchant for the dramatics surfacing once again.

"I like it." Ahsoka said, smiling. "It suits you." She then ran off, looking at the shoto saber hilt on display. "Me, I'm making a Shoto saber. Quick and agile, works with my style perfectly." Jason smiled over at her. "Just make sure not to drop this one like you do the training sabers all the time. You might actually lose an arm." Ahsoka turned to face Jason with a shocked face before glaring at him. "I swear it's the grips on those things! I can't keep them in my hands!" Flinging her arms into the air to emphasize that last point, she ran up and punched Jason in the arm. "And what about you? You can barely hold your own in saber combat." She grinned at him.

"Which is why I'm making a Pike, not a saber." Jason replied to her rise, sticking his tongue out. "Figure if I use something different, I might do better." Signalling the local archiver over, Jason smiled to him as he came over. "Can I help you Youngling?" The elderly Jedi asked. "Yes, Master. I was wondering if there was any special procedures for acquiring a Saber Pike hilt base?" The elderly man's eyes sparked lightly at the comment. "It's been many years since a youngling has asked to make a pike. We happen to have some stock of Mandalorian Iron in our store room, would you like the artisans to help you shape it?"

Jason smiled at the master Jedi. "That would be wonderful, Master. When can I start?" The elderly man signalled for Jason to follow him. "Right now."

**Jedi Temple, Two Months Later**

Jason walked out of the Artisan's quarters with a huge grin on his face and his finished Pike Hilt in his hand. He still had free time for another few hours, and he planned to finish his weapon by then, so he could show it off to the others. And as if on cue... "Jason!" The young man turned to see his Togrutan friend run up and hug him, making him blush slightly. "Hey, 'Soka. I take it you got some spare time, too?"

The young alien girl smiled at Jason. "Yep. I was planning to put the final touches on my Saber. Seems you had the same idea, huh?" She smiled down at the long piece of metal in his hand. Jason smirked. "Just finished shaping the hilt. You have no idea how hard it is to work Mandalorian Iron using the Force." Sighing slightly, Jason walked with Ahsoka back to the place where all the saber parts were. Both of the young Jedi Initiates knew exactly what they were going to put inside the customized hilts, after all, Ahsoka only needed to pit an Emitter Matrix and Jason had his plans thought up weeks ago.

As the both put the finishing touches on their beam weapons, the power suddenly went out in the temple, causing both of the younglings to activate their weapons for light. Jason's seemed to radiate a greater amount of light than Ahsoka's, probably due to the silver hue it held. "Let's find out what's happening." Ahsoka said rather loudly, and rushed out into the main chambers.

They both ran into a purple saber wielding Mace Windu. "What are you doing here, Younglings?" He asked them angrily before noticing the weapons in their hands and exactly where he was. "Ah." Was all he said as he signalled them to follow.

"Stay here, Younglings. There may be danger within the temple, so you two must help protect those who can't defend themselves." Jason nodded firmly, then grabbed Ahsoka's hand and pulled her with him to the room Master Windu had pointed them to. When the door opened, a pair of Jedi had their lightsabers activated and blocked their paths temporarily before recognizing them. "Jason, Ahsoka!" The Handler for their group cried out from the middle of the room. "You both are safe. Where were you?"

"We had free time this afternoon, so we went to work on our sabers." Jason said as he pulled Ahsoka to the handler and the rest of her group.

A/N: Well, here's to my first Clone Wars fic. Been a fan of the animated series for a while. As I always ask, please read and **REVIEW** people. I lose the inspiration to write of I don't get reviews, it makes me feel unappreciated. Ciao till next time. *Disappears in a cloud of black smoke*


	2. First Trail, Realization

A/N: Thanks for the review, alienvspredator5. I'd like to encourage more reviews, however, and more constructive criticism. I doubt this story is anywhere near perfect, and so I would like you, the readers, to give me your opinions. Was there anything you disliked? Anything you would have done differently? Please, Review after you've read.

Ahsoka and Anakin both watched Obi-Wan pace back and forth. "Hey, Skyguy, what's up with Master Obi-Wan?" The wry grin on Anakin's face almost scared Ahsoka. _Every time he gets that look on his face, trouble's coming. _"An old friend of ours is coming. He's to be Obi-Wan's new padawan learner." Ahsoka started to beam. "In other words, somebody to keep me company while you and Master Obi-Wan go on the 'dangerous' missions, right?" She said, rolling her eyes at the word _dangerous_. Anakin smiled at her comment. "Actually, that's exactly what we thought." Ahsoka's face changed suddenly to a mixture of irked and shocked, but the arrival of the youngling in question drew her attention elsewhere.

The door opened and out walked... _You got to be kidding me!_ Ashoka mentally screamed. "No way..." She smiled at the young man, bringing a raised eyebrow to her master's face. "What is it, Snips?" Ashoka pointed to the young man walking up to Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan's apprentice is Jason Hedan'e, that's what. We've been friends since he arrived at the temple."

Meanwhile, Jason was just getting in front of Obi-Wan. "Master Kenobi, it's been too long." Formally bowing, Jason rose with a massive grin that mirrored Obi-Wan's as the elder Jedi spoke. "Jason, now is that any way to great me?" They both reached a hand out and pulled into the shake, butting their bodies together and slapping each other on the back in a typical bro-hug type embrace. "I'm glad they finally approved of your training as a Padawan Learner."

"Same here, Obi-Wan. Now, if you will excuse me, I've got to great another friend." Jason smiled at his master's reaction as he walked past him towards the other two Jedi. "What do you..." Obi-Wan didn't finish that sentence though, as Ahsoka's yell filled the air. "Jason!" The young Togrutan ran up and gave her friend a hug, bringing a smile to both the master's faces. They exchanged a look as they both thought the same thing. _The Force acts in strange ways._

"How you been, 'Soka?" Jason asked his old friend as he returned the hug, a small crimson hue coming to both their cheeks from the contact. "I like the new look, though it hides too much of your lovely skin." This comment caused Ahsoka to blush even more. _Why is he complimenting me so freely? Our masters are right there!_ As if on cue, Obi-Wan walked up. "Careful with the flirting, my young padawan. Remember the Code."

"My parents didn't care for that particular part of the Code, and neither do I, Master." Obi-Wan shook his head at that, but did not hold it against his Padawan. He knows all too well what it meant to be in love. "What a troublesome Padawan. Reminds me of another I once had..." Anakin started at that. "I wasn't _that_ bad, Obi-Wan!" A slight chuckle from his old master was the only response he got, bringing a smile to Ahsoka's face. "Well, this will be an interesting time."

Ahsoka and Jason sat in the back of the small shuttle's cockpit, catching up on what's been happening with them and their other youngling friends. "... and then Dom walked into the room at that moment, getting a face full of the exploding meal!" Jason laughed out. Ahsoka couldn't help but laugh herself. "Dominic must have been mad at that. He hates cleaning food out of his Lekku." Jason merely nodded between spurts of laughter, glad that he is able to spend a lot of time with 'Soka again. "He misses you, 'Soka. We all did. You kind of held the gang together, now we barely even talk."

"Unfortunately, I have duties, Jason. So do you now." Jason only nodded at that. "So, Master Obi-Wan, what was the mission again?" The elder Jedi sighed. "You forgot the briefing already, Jason?" Jason only gave a shy smile, or possibly a wry grin, it could have been either. That thought only brought out another sigh from Obi-Wan. "We detected a Jedi distress beacon, one that hasn't been used in over 2000 years. We were sent to investigate." Jason nodded. "Sounds interesting."

"Rex, Rex do you read me?" Anakin asked as a holographic image of Clone Captain Rex appeared. "We are at the rendezvous point, awaiting your arrival. Where are you?" The clone responded cordially, as usual. "Sir, we are at the rendezvous point, there are no signs of you on our scanners." Anakin snapped slightly at him. "Come on! That's impossible." Turning to Obi-Wan, he stated, "There's something wrong, we are at the _exact_ coordinates that the distress signal originate from, and there's nothing here. Rex is at the exact same coordinates, and _he's_ not here." Obi-Wan stroked his beard a bit before speaking. "This is getting interesting." Jason piped up then. "You're telling me." He said as he pointed to the now scrambled communication hologram. "Something's jamming the signal." Ahsoka stated.

The power went out, then. "Not good." Obi-Wan and Jason both said at the same time, as Ahsoka stood up, giving Jason a full view of her bosom. His face flushed as she spoke. "Everything's dead, even the life support." Anakin's face went dark as he turned to the others. "This is really strange..." The power turned back on seconds later, though, bringing a sigh of relief to everyone. "There, see? Nothing to be worried about after all." Jason looked out the window to see a giant structure. "Except maybe that, Master."

The group stared at a red-black double pyramid structure, all of them had eyes filled with awe. The the shuck lurched and began moving towards the structure. "It's pulling us towards it." Ahsoka said. Obi-Wan looked back at the two Padawans. "Everyone strap yourselves in, looks as though we're going for a ride."

_Can you hear it, child? The flow of the Force as it passes through the Heart. That is your destiny, Jason...Jason..._Jason... "Jason!" Jason woke up to Ahsoka shaking him. "What's up, 'Soka?" She pointed out the window. "We are on some random organic mass, the shuttle's systems are down, and the Master's are outside waiting for us, let's go." The two walked down from the ship to see a glowing... woman walking away. "We though the planet was strange... how about this one?" Anakin said, nodding his head towards the woman. "We'll be fine as long as we stay together." Obi-Wan stated as soon as the two Padawans were by them.

Jason followed the others as they chatted with the woman who spouted mumbo jumbo, sighing and yawning the whole time. But when the plants began looking withered and dying, he instantly went into combat mode. "Look out!" Called Anakin, and instantly everyone jumped out of the way of the falling rocks. Helping Ahsoka bring his master onto the ledge again, he smiled. "Not quite what you used to be, huh Master?" Earning him a glare from his Master.

Jason was wary as they arrived back at the clearing. "The ship's gone." Ahsoka sighed. "Way to state the obvious, 'Soka." The comment earned him a glare from his fellow Padawan. "It was here, no doubt. And look..." She pointed at the plants in the clearing. "Everything's dying..."

"Did you lose something? You didn't do as you were asked." A voice stated from behind, causing Ahsoka to ignite her saber and Jason to draw his Piker handle. "And what was that?" The elder Jedi asked the strange being. "My sister told you to wait." Obi-Wan sighed. "Did she now? Well we were unfortunately separated. Can we have our ship back, please."

"Not!... yet." The dark being walked up to his master. "Is it true that he is the Chosen One?" This caused all of them to activate their weapons, and Ahsoka activated her shoto side blade, as well. "What do you know of such things?" Obi-Wan asked with force behind his voice. "What is about to happen, will occur, whether you like it or not!" The being swung his hand down, and all their weapons deactivated. "You are Sith!" Obi-Wan stated.

"Sith?" The being chuckled. "Yes... and no. The storms here are quite lethal, if you want to live, I suggest you find shelter." The being turned and transformed into a giant flying creature. "What in the Universe was that?" Ahsoka asked. "I'm not quite sure." Obi-Wan stated before a bolt of lightning slammed into the ground behind them. Jason pointed to a cave. "We can take shelter there!" The group ran towards the cave, as lightning dropped around them.

Within the shelter, Obi-Wan watched as his own Padawan smiled down at the sleeping form of Ahsoka, who had ended up resting her head upon his lap as she slept. Suddenly, he felt a disturbance in the Force, and he looked around the cave. A voice caught Jason's attention, as he turned to see his Master and his... his father having a conversation about Anakin. When the conversation ended, his father turned and smiled at him before he disappeared. "Wait!" He yelled, but Ahsoka's stirring made him stop, so he wouldn't wake her.

Later that night, Jason rose from sleep, seeing his Master sound asleep across the cavern. "My son, how you've grown..." Jason turned to see his mother and father, their forms ghostly, like an impression in the Force. "Mother... Father... how is it you are here?"

"We are here because you hold us in your heart, my son." His father answered. "This place is where all of the Force flows through." His mother walked up and smiled down at the young girl using him as a pillow. "You follow rules about as well as we did, Jason." She said with a light chuckle, bringing a red hue to Jason's face. "I have not told her how I feel yet, Mother." They both smiled at him. "You will know when it is time, son. Let the Force guide you."

"You are not here just to chat, though." Jason said after a while. His father smiled sadly. "You are smart, son. No, we come to tell you that your path does not lie with these two. You must find the Heart." The two faded, leaving Jason with more questions than answers. _The Heart? The heart of what? Where do I find it?_ He sighed as the sun began to rise, causing his Master to awaken. "Master, we need to talk."

Ahsoka woke to the feeling of solid rock under her lekku, which worried her. "Jason?" She asked into the cavern as the small rays of early morning sun broke into it. "He left, Ahsoka. This world has given him a task to do alone." Ahsoka groaned. "He gets all the fun!" Her mind was still playing the dream she had last night over and over, though, so his disappearance didn't really catch in her mind. Of all the details she could remember for sure, one truly caught her as odd. Her adult self had a gold band around the left lekku. _I'm... married? But I'm a Jedi, I'm not allowed to form attachments._

Her mind suddenly clicked to the fact that Jason went off. Alone. On _this_ planet of all planets. "Wait, Master Obi-Wan. You just _let_ your Padawan go off by himself on this Force-forsaken place, as if he were going for a quick stroll through Coruscant? Are. You. Out. Of. Your. Mind?" Ahsoka screamed at the elder Jedi, causing him to wince in pain. "Trust me, Ahsoka, once Jason has something in his mind for him to do, nobody can stop him. His father was much the same." Ahsoka couldn't deny that Jason was stubborn like Obi-Wan said. She'd seen him hold his ground against even the sternest of Jedi Masters when it came to his own opinions.

_But still,_ she thought, _is it really wise to let him go out there, alone? _The man in question was walking down into a long valley, a whisper continuously flowing through his ear, like an elderly man speaking wise words. _**This valley holds the door to the Heart, child. Follow your own to find it.**__ What am I to find? __**Truth.**_That one word made Jason's entire body shiver. It held meanings deeper than any spoken word could ever confer to him. He would find something here, something that would change his life forever.

A/N: After this chapter, we begin branching off from the canon storyline a bit. Be prepared for it, for this won't totally follow the show's plot, and it WILL change the events of the Star Wars Universe to my liking.


	3. Fate or Chance?

A/N: I'd like to make a special notice to Onny Nonny: I'm sorry for the long update times, but unfortunately I work full time, and only get a few hours a week for writing, most of which are used on my current novel. I'll update this when I can, but this is not my only Fanfic, nor is it my top priority as a writing project.

alienvspredator5: Thanks for the review again. Yes, the Mortis triple episode saga was an interesting one, and it gave me a lot of room to work on my OC's story. Please bear with the long breaks between updates, these chapters are all going to be large, and I don't have all that much time to write, as I've stated above.

To my other readers: Please, review this story! I need criticism to know what to change.

**Episode 3: Fate... or Chance?**

It was not long before Jason found it. A deeply inlaid, thick, ornate door rested into the bedrock at the left side of the valley. A low whistle escaped Jason's lips before he put one hand on the door, pushing it to no avail. "What the... this thing weighs a ton!" Stepping back a few feet, he pulled at the power inside of him and used the Force to push at the doors. The door... _reacted_ to that action, sending a backlash that knocked Jason back. A deep rumbling could be heard, from directly below him. _**Do not rely on the Force down here. Rely on yourself.**_

Jason groaned as he stood back up, his entire body sore from the impact. He tossed those words around inside his head for a while, thinking about the meaning. After a long mental debate, he looked at the door and smiled. The centre of the door had a strange formation in it. A square with 15 smaller tiles inside, with one open space showing gears behind. When he touched a square near the open spot, it slide, and a slight glow showed a glyph, broken and mixed up. "A puzzle." Jason's lips formed into a frown at the revelation.

An hour of toying with the block later, the door opens itself up. "Finally..." Within the doorway stood a deep shadow, endlessly trying to devour the light pouring in from the opening. It unnerved Jason, to say the least, as he drew his saber and ignited the blade for light. He was blinded suddenly by the thousands of crystals lining the walls, as they absorbed his saber's light and returned it, creating a lit passage for him. "Incredible... these crystals are infused with the Force, as if they were alive." **They are alive, child. This whole planet is.** _Get the hell out of my head, Sith!_ **Hehehe, Sith? It's been years since I've heard that name. I am neither Sith, nor Jedi. I **_**am **_**the Force.**

Jason walked on, down the tunnel that had a slight curve and a slight downwards incline. Every so often he'd pass by small signs of civilization. A pillar sticking out from the wall, a bench set in an indent into the cave, even a mural at one point. But he was at least a hundred feet below the ground, why would there be any signs of civilization? Unless... "This planet grows. It's actually alive..."

He arrived at a doorway a while after he had that realization, and after investigating, he sighed. The door had writing on it, in the language of his home world. It said 'An eye for an eye. A tooth for a tooth. The debt of blood must be paid in full. Of what do I speak?' "A riddle?" Jason asked himself, knowing it was one. It did not take him long to find the answer. It was something the Jedi Order warned them about. "Vengeance." Jason spoke clearly, and the door slid into the wall, revealing another deep shadow. Without hesitation, he walked forward.

A bright flash of light blinded him, and then he heard a sound that chilled him to the core. A shrill scream that was unmistakably Ahsoka's. He turned to see a robed and hooded being stabbing Ahsoka in her chest with a red saber. "Ja...son..." Ahsoka said, raising her hand towards him weakly before falling on the ground dead as the Sith removed its saber. Jason's entire body froze for a moment before he reacted. "Ashoka!" He dashed to her side, feeling for a pulse. None. _No, no, no, no, no, no, no! It can't be, you were with Obi-Wan._ His eyes turned to look at the fleeing Sith, and he felt an emotion he hadn't before. Hatred.

His hand moved towards the Sith, grasping it with the Force so hard, the sides of the being had impressions of giant fingers. "No running. You will pay for what you've done." The Sith laughed, a seductive, female one. "Are _you_ going to kill me, Child? Go ahead, feel the hatred, let it control you." Jason smiled at the Sith. "No, I'm not going to kill you. As much as I want to, Vengeance will only corrupt my soul." He smiled darkly. "But, there are fates worse than death." Moving up to the Sith, he smiled and cut both of her hands off, then used some Jedi healing techniques to leave no nerve endings in her hands. The Sith screamed at the pain and glared at Jason, but he just kept smiling.

"Now, you will never wield a saber again." The woman glared for a few more seconds before vanishing like a shadow, along with the entire room. He was now in a large, high ceiling cavern lined with crystals similar to the ones from the cave before. "**You've past the first test, child.**" Jason turned and placed the beam of his pike on the owner of the voice's neck, noticing afterwards that it was an ageless woman, beautiful and noble. She chuckled at his actions before grasping the beam in her hand and moving it away. "**You do not need to be wary of me, child. I am not your enemy, merely your... examiner.**"

"...Examiner?" The woman smiled at him, a smile that was both soothing and scary at once. "**The Trials of the Heart, child, determine whether or not you are worthy of what I guard. You have three more trials ahead.**" With that, the woman disappeared into thin air, leaving Jason at a loss for words. He quickly scanned the room and spotted another door. Walking towards it, he felt the Force shift. A deep rumbling from the ground below could be felt as the door opened in front of him, and strange sounds could be heard from behind it.

From behind the door walked out beasts unlike any Jason had ever seen. They walked on six strong legs, seemingly a mix of insect and mammal traits to them. The same could be said of the rest of the body. The mouth opened like a mammal, revealing sharp canines and incisors, but the eyes were on the side of the head, and were dome shaped like a bug's. From the back jutted out two wing-shaped, solid organs, sharpened to a blade at the front, and the beasts had three thin, long tails with small clubs on the end. The beasts stood about four feet at the shoulder.

"Oh, for the love of the Force!" Jason yelled as a half dozen of the beasts walked into the cavern, encircling him. A slow, deep breath calmed himself down in preparation of the coming battle as he took a defensive stance with his pike. "Is this another one of those Trials, lady? Because this isn't cool, at all!" One of the beasts lunged, striking with its left front claw, and Jason barely was able to avoid the strike by rolling to the side. Summoning the Force, he Force Pushed it into another of the beasts, slamming both into the wall. But as he did so, two others came at him from behind, and he had to duck to avoid their pounce.

Another came at him as he lay on the ground, and so Jason rolled sideways, avoiding a three clawed slash at him, and thrust his saber into the beast's chest, hopefully dealing a lethal blow. When the beast growled and jumped away to remove the beam, Jason's hopes were crushed. _Damn, my saber's useless here._ Retracting the weapon and placing it on his magnetic shoulder strap, then rolled to avoid another pounce. However, he wasn't fast enough to evade a smash from one of the beasts as it swung its tails at him. Jason slammed hard into the wall near the doorway, drawing in breath because of the impact.

**The blind can see me, when others may not. If broken, I can change everything you believe. You must speak only me, or these beasts will feast.** The words echo inside of Jason's mind, sending pain throughout his body. He expected the beasts to pounce, but they only watched him. Seven in all there were, the ones he had Force Pushed before limping back to the others. They parted, leaving an open path to the door that Jason needed to go in, but as soon as he readied to run, a woman's soft laugh echoed from the doorway, stopping him.

"_You seek the Heart, young one?_" From the doorway, as if she just melted off of the darkness, came a woman so beautiful, Jason could do nothing but stare. "_Then perhaps you can tell me why you seek it?_" The question registered in the back of Jason's mind, but his conscious one was still offline. The smile on the woman grew as the beasts began to move closer to Jason. "I... I'm looking for a path of my own." Jason stuttered out moments later, and the beasts stopped.

The woman frowned for a bit, and then walked up to Jason, rubbing her palm along his cheek. "_And what path would that be?_" The seductress purred out. But now Jason's sense of danger was running, and he began to resist her temptations. "One where I can be with the one I love without being persecuted." The woman smiled. "_And who do you love?_" The seductress had walked around behind Jason, and now had her arms wrapped around him. His own body wouldn't listen to him.

In his mind, the image of Ahsoka remained firm, even as the seductress attempted to implant herself in Ahsoka's place. "I love Ahsoka. My Ahsoka, so strong, so kind, so brash. Do not tempt me further, Siren!" Jason broke free of the woman's spell, moving away from her and towards the doorway. As he reached it, he heard that laughter again, both lovely and terrifying. "_You cannot earn the Heart with such a weak one of your own._"

He kept going, through the doorway and into another crystal lined hallway-esque cavern, the doorway sealing behind him. He kept going, moving to keep his mind quiet. The temptress' words bothered him. He knew his willpower was not the greatest, but his heart was not weak, either. Then the next door smacked him in the face. "Ow..." He looked up to see another riddle. _I sever the ties that keep you together. Closeness and Kindness are my unwilling allies. What am I? _Jason smiled, already knowing the answer. "Betrayal."

The doors slide open and he walked in, the doorway sealing behind him. "Hello, Jason." The female voice made Jason smile, as he turned from the doorway that had drawn his attention to the robed figure in the middle of the room. When she slid back the hood of her deep black cloak, Ahsoka smiled at him. "Ahsoka, why are you here?" The young jedi asked his friend, knowing he'd left her with his Master.

Ahsoka's smile turned malicious as she ignited a red lightsaber. "I'm here... to kill you." Dashing forward, she thrust the saber deep into Jason's chest, that smile still there. Until she saw Jason's own smile. "This isn't Ahsoka, but even if it was, I'd gladly die to show her the light. To show her that this isn't her... path..." The speech was the last thing Jason said before he passed out from shock.

Ahsoka's form melted, revealing the Examiner smiling at his form. "You've passed the most important Trial, child. The Heart is yours." She placed a hand on his wound, causing it to glow and vanish, before placing a small, hexagon shaped gemstone into his hand.

Jason woke up in the Jedi Shuttle as the others began to question what happened. Then Ahsoka turned to him and smiled as he got up. "You're alive!" She hugged her close friend with such force he lost his breath. Then the Togrutan girl grimaced at him from a standing position. "What gave you the genious idea to go out alone, you idiot? You had me so worried!"

Jason just pulled her down on top of him and held her in a hug. "I'm sorry..." He whispered into her ear, bringing a large blush to her cheeks. "Ja-Jason... Why are-are you hu-hug-hugging me?" The girl stuttered in shock as she tried to pull away. Jason let her go as he smiled at her. "Because I love you, Ahsoka. And you deserve to know that." Obi-Wan grimaced as Anakin smirked slightly, inwardly cheering this kindred spirit on. And vowing to help him in any way he could.


	4. A Much Needed Trip Home

A/N: Okay, so I'd really like to make a mention here. I see a LOT of viewers, but this story only has 6 reviews. I thank AlienvsPredator5 and Onny-Nonny for their reviews, but I'd like for everyone who reads this to review at least one chapter. It encourages me to write, I've been losing my inspiration lately, try giving me some, aight?

**Episode 4: A Much Needed Trip Home**

Ahsoka was in hysterics. The last week had her turned into an evil slave, attacked by her own master, and to top it all off, her closest friend just _confessed_ to her. A Jedi, telling another Jedi he _loves_ her! She couldn't decide between killing Jason for embarrassing her like that, or listen to that small part of her mind that said to be happy about it. _It's a compliment, Ahsoka! No, no! We're both Jedi, we can't have attachments! But if Jedi didn't love, he wouldn't be here... And I wouldn't be going crazy right now! You don't mean that, Ahsoka. Just admit it, he _is _cute._ And she couldn't deny it, she did like the way he looked. It wasn't just that, either. She loved his sarcastic comments, the way he pretended not to care while he carefully analysed everything, the way he wasn't afraid to speak his mind. She couldn't deny she liked him, but she liked him _as a brother_. He was exactly that to her, a surrogate sibling, someone she could always trust. A trust he just betrayed.

So, she did what she always did to blow off steam: Went to rant to Rex.

Ahsoka's 'headache' just happened to be in the barracks she was stomping her way across the ship to. Honestly, ambushing her is only half the reason he was there. The other half was that he wanted to visit the clone troopers he'd conversed with on the shuttle that brought them to the ship. Currently, he was exchanging embarrassing stories with them about their friends. "So, let me get this straight Commander Hedan'e: You used a Jedi Mind Trick to make your friend walk through the _entire_ Jedi Temple in nothing but his skimpies?" Happy asked between laughs. Jason merely smiled and nodded. "One of my better pranks, no?"

Happy's 'Twin', Grunt, barely stopped his laughter long enough to comment. "Remind me not to get on your bad side, Commander." The rest of Hellion Squad nodded affirmations to that, making the young Jedi grin like the Cheshire Cat. He loved talking to the Clones. They said that they were all the same, but in truth, they weren't. He realized this now more than ever. For some reason, Mortis had heightened his affinity with the Force, and now he could see what Master Yoda was talking about: Each of the Clones had a unique feel to them within the Force. And now that he talked to them, he noticed that each had their own personality, their own habits and nuances. They weren't disposable items; they were people, a gigantic family born from the same father and raised in the same womb.

Then Ahsoka's presence caught his attention, and he bid the Clones a formal farewell before jumping up into the upper raftings. The Barracks aboard the _Resolute_ was unique. It held an overhead rafter system that allowed each Clone to personalize their area of living, a request that General Skywalker had put in personally. Few clones used them, but some took full advantage: Like Rex, for instance. His rafters had several devices that could fold down; a hologram projector for entertainment and communication, a gravity bag for working out, and other assorted items.

Jason was hiding up behind the Gravity Bag when Ahsoka walked into Rex's quarters, startling the Clone Captain, who was in his 'night attire'. Aka his undies. "Co-Commander Tano! What brings you to my quarters?" The Togrutan girl glared at Rex for a second before sighing. "I don't know! I just need someone to talk to, and you know how my Master is about listening." Rex chuckled at the as he put on some more appropriate attire. "What's on your mind, Ahsoka?" Formalities dropped the moment the door shut, and Ahsoka welcomed it. She was tired of being called 'Commander Tano' by every clone she talked to.

"It's Jason. Have you heard about our latest adventure?" Rex nodded. "Still don't believe it though, Ahsoka." The Togrutan girl smiled at that. "I don't blame you. I barely believe it happened, myself. Anyways, did you know that Jason _confessed_ to me right then and there as we woke up afterwards? The nerve!" Jason moved so he hung upside down from one of the rafter bars, appearing behind Ahsoka as she continued the rant. "I mean, we're both Jedi! We aren't supposed to develop attachments, and here he goes, admitting to having the biggest attachment possible! To me! And..." Ahsoka caught the look on Rex's face, sighing to herself. "He's standing right behind me, isn't he?"

"Hanging, actually." Jason laughed with the biggest grin on his face. When Ahsoka turned and aimed a heavy fisted punch at his face, he placed on hand on her fist, using the momentum to move his body backwards as he released the rafter bar from his knees, resulting in him doing a half flip and gracefully landing on the ground. Rex smiled. "Ten point landing, Commander Hedan'e." Jason turned and flashed that Cheshire grin at Rex as Ahsoka screamed loudly, facepalming at their antics.

"I swear you will be the death of me, Jason!" She moved in to hit him again, but he caught the strike and spun her around so he held her close to him, his breath lightly grazing her Lekku. The sensation was pleasant for Ahsoka to say the least, but her resolve wouldn't waver. "Let go of me!" Jason merely pulled her closer as she struggled, overpowering her with his unseen strength. "I can sense the conflict in you, Ahsoka. You still cannot decide what I am to you, can you?"

Jason let her go as her body stopped struggling, the accuracy of what he said striking her dumb. "How did you..." Jason just smiled at her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I've known you since we were knee high to Master Windu. You can't hide things from me, 'Soka. I'll give you the time you need to decide. But here's a little incentive." He leaned in quickly and gave her a quick peck on the cheek, then turned and ran out of the room, gaining as much of a head start before... "**Jason! Get back here so I can rip you to shreds!**" Yep, he definitely hit a button there.

"Are you _sure_ of this, Masters?" Anakin asked the hologram of the Jedi Council. The mission they'd just been assigned was odd, considering the current galactic situation. "Sure, we are, young Skywalker. Stirred rebellion, someone has, upon Shili. Behind it, we believe the Sith are." Anakin grimaced a bit before looking at Obi-Wan, an unspoken conversation passing between them. "Who to take, is your choice, Master Skywalker." Just then, Jason ran into the command room, jumping high with the Force and sitting upon the upper ledges of the room, looking down with a smile as Ahsoka ran in behind him, fuming. The Council all rose from their holographic chairs as the excitement happened. "What is happening, Master Kenobi?" Mace Windu asked, unable to see the full of the commotion.

"Just the usual, Master Windu. Our Padawans are having another argument." Master Plo-Koon sighed. "Argument? It sounds like Little 'Soka is trying to kill your Padawan, Master Kenobi." Just then, Jason appeared in the view of the Hologram for a short period of time, before leaping to the side to avoid Ahsoka's kick. The two Padawans vanished from sight once more, and Anakin sighed. "We must cut this communication short, Masters. I need to stop Ahsoka before she kills Jason." Obi-Wan nodded in agreement. "And I must talk with my student."

The Jedi all exchanged farewells before the hologram shut down, and instantly, Anakin reached a hand out to catch Ahsoka's arm, stopping her lunge at Jason short. "What's the problem this time, Snips?" Ahsoka growled wordless promises to Jason before turning to her Master. "The problem, Skyguy, is that this little Osik kissed me out of the blue." A smirk appeared on Anakin's face as he turned to Jason and raised an eyebrow. "That true, Padawan Hedan'e?" Jason smiled back at Anakin. "Yes, Master Skywalker."

"Jason, you mustn't do things like that." Obi-Wan stated, placing his hands on Jason's shoulders. "While I believe Love is a truly good thing, it is something we Jedi cannot act upon." Jason actually scoffed at that comment, making his master frown. Turning on the spot, the young Padawan looked his master in the eyes before speaking. "You don't believe that anymore than my Father did, Master." Anakin, sensing the rising emotions in all of the Jedi, decided to interrupt this exchange. "It's a good thing you two came in here, anyways. I want both of you ready for a mission."

"You're taking Jason as well, Anakin?" Obi-Wan inquired from his old Padawan. "Yes, Master. Jason's diplomatic abilities may prove useful."

"What's the mission, Skyguy?" Ahsoka asked, bringing a smile to the Jedi's face. "We're going to Shili, Snips." Her instant perk up made him laugh. But now he had to break the news. "There's talk of rebellion there, and there is a possibility of Sith influence in it." Ahsoka frowned. Dark Siders on her home planet... that troubled her. But, on the other hand, there would be a chance they'd run into her family. The one she didn't even know. "What are we waiting for? We've got rebel butt to kick!" Ahsoka jumped away from her Master's grip and dashed off to her quarters to prepare for the mission. "I'll go get ready, myself. Is this a formal visit, Master Skywalker?" Anakin shook his head at the question. "No, it's an informal visit. But don't go hiding your saber or anything." Jason nodded, and then walked off behind Ahsoka.

Of course, he wasn't heading to his quarters first. She tried to hide it, but he knew that Ahsoka was bothered by this mission. His face displayed a mix of concern and mischief, as he walked down to Ahsoka's quarters near the Med Bay. He cleared his throat at the end of the hall, and then walked to her doorhatch, knocking twice in a militant fashion. Then, altering his voice, he spoke, sounding just like Rex. "Commander, can I speak with you?" A bit of shuffling was heard before Ahsoka responded. "Be right there, Rex." Jason jumped up and clung to the ceiling grooves as Ahsoka's door opened, and she peered out to see an empty hallway. "Rex? What's going on?" She stepped a little ways into the hallway cautiously, and Jason took that opportunity to flip himself into her room, landing on the left side of the doorframe.

"Probably one of the clones. Stupid trooper rituals..." She sighed before moving back into the chaos of her room, recently a victim of her emotional flare. Her bedding was strewn across the floor, the Akul tooth headdress that her mother had given her resting lightly upon a pillow amongst them. Her meditation herbs were strewn across the back of her now overturned dresser. Jason walked up to the headdress, picked it up, and placed it upon Ahsoka's head from behind her, causing her to jump. "It's just me, 'Soka!" He said as she rounded on him, stopping her strike mid motion. "What do you want, Jason?"

"I'm here because I wanted to apologize. What I did was... uncalled for. I'm sorry; however, I want you to know I mean what I said. I'll wait until you're ready to decide what _you_ want. Just promise me you will at least give it a chance." Ahsoka looked to be in deep thought for a moment before nodding, bringing a smile to Jason's face. "Until you decide, and even after, if you decide to reject me, we'll be friends, nothing more. I'm here for you, you know that."

"Jason... I'm nervous. What if we meet my family? What if there really is Sith on Shili?" Jason pulled her head onto his shoulder, causing her to freeze up. "Just relax, 'Soka. The only thing you can do is take things on step at a time."

Ahsoka's heart was calmed then, for Jason had agreed with what she was thinking. That worried her. _Is Jason that important to me? I promised him I'd give it a chance, for Force's sakes! I know I shouldn't, but I know he only wants what is best for me. He's been my friend for so long, I'd almost forgotten that. _"Whatever happens, Jason, promise me one thing."

"What do you need, 'Soka?" Ahsoka turned to him and placed her headdress into his hands. "Make sure my mom gets this."

The shuttle descended through the clouds and at once Ahsoka stared out the window of the ship to see the turu grass. "I'm home..." She whispered to herself as Anakin finished off a communication with Obi-Wan. "We'll be in the system until further orders arrive, Anakin. If you need anything, just let me know." Anakin smiled as he piloted the shuttle gracefully into the shuttleport near Corvala, the capital of Shili. "I'll let you know if anything interesting happens, Master." And with that, he cut the comm. He then turned to the two padawans, smiling still. "Well, let's got check in with the person who contacted the Order. He said he'd be waiting at the 'Raging Akul'."

The group left the ship and presented their identification cards to the port authorities, before walking out into the hot, open streets of Corvala. Togrutan architecture was known throughout the Galaxy, both for its rarity, and for its beauty. The way the balconies above each door seemed to just... flow out of the wall, and how each window was flush to the wall it was set in, it took Jason's breathe away. "You're people make as beautiful of houses as they do children, Ahsoka." Such a corny line, but he was serious. Ahsoka knew he was, and that made her blush. "J-Jason! Stop saying things like that!"

Soon they reached the bar they were looking for, a rather ornate looking building, whose doorway was surrounded by a masonry Akul's jaw, wide open as if to eat you. On the sign which hung off the jaw, it said 'Only the Bravest Drink Here!' and it was blocked by a large Togrutan male with scars across his face. He took one look at Ahsoka and waved them in, leaving the two guys stunned for a bit. Anakin, once he'd recovered, took control of the operations. "The two of you, go find some seats, make sure you can observe both the entrance and me between the two of you. Make it look like you're a young couple." Seeing Ahsoka's defiant look, he stopped her argument before it started. "It's the best cover considering the situation, Snips. We don't want to attract attention." Ahsoka sighed and looked at Jason for help. He took her hand in his, causing both of them to blush, and began dragging her through the crowds to the upper level of the bar. They took a seat near the edge of the balcony, and Ahsoka gave Anakin the 'all-clear' signal.

Jason slides his chair beside Ahsoka's and leans into her, giving her pause. "Jason!" She whispered into his ear, but he merely continued to nuzzle her. "It's just cover, Ahsoka. I won't try anything, promise." The sensual way he said it said otherwise, but Ahsoka trusted Jason to keep his head. She leaned back into him, cuddling into his side like a young girl would her lover. When the waitress walked up to them, a young Twi'lek about the same age as them, they both smiled up at her and ordered a non-alcoholic drink.

Meanwhile, Anakin was up at the bar, ordering a much stronger drink than the padawans. The bartender looked him once over. "You looking for someone?" Anakin stared at him with a confused look on his face. "Why are you asking?" The bartender smiled at the jedi. "I can always sense a contact, Jedi. Comes with the job. The man you're looking for is over there." The togrutan bartender pointed over to a human in the corner sitting with a taller, Togrutan female.

"You looking for help?" The jedi knight asked as he walked up to the duo. The togrutan looked up to him. "Depends who is asking. Are you from the Order?" when Anakin nodded, she signalled for him to sit beside her companion, who placed a pistol to his side. "I see you don't trust me at all." Anakin smiled at the two before reaching his hand under the table slowly and using the Force to pull the gun out of the man's hand and passing it to the woman's lap. "Proof enough for you?"

"You are either a Jedi, or a Sith, and you don't look like a Sith. My name is Rehku, my husband asked for your presence here." She placed a hologram projector on the table, showing a map of the planet. "Our land is far from the capital, and for the most part, isolated as well. It's similar to a colony, far within the wilds of Shili. The people we talked about are there, as well, living within the wilds itself. They are Naturalists; Togrutans who believe we should deny technology and return to nature. They rally behind the..." She made an odd sound combined with subtle movements of her lekku. "Sorry, that is there honorific in Togruti. In Basic, it would be close to... 'Siblings who Bear Nature's Mark'."

"We will be going there..." A commotion from the balcony brought their conversation to a halt as Anakin sighed. "So much for not making a scene, Snips."

Ahsoka was losing herself in this. The feeling of Jason's side, his body heat seeping into her through their clothes, his deep, slow breathes. She promised him she'd give it a chance, and she was sure giving it a chance. "Jason... can I sit on your lap?" She whispered to him, both meekly and with a hint of desire. It brought a smile to Jason's face. "Of course, 'Soka." They shuffled a bit as Ahsoka moved to sit on his lap, bringing a content sigh out of her as she felt the full force of his heat, his breathing. It was intoxicating, the physical contact. She couldn't imagine this without the clothes separating... _No, don't think about that! _

"Well, what do we have here?" A couple of Togrutan males a bit older than the two Padawans walked up to their table with confidence written all over their faces. Judging by their facial markings and jewelry, Ahsoka could tell these boys were likely the sons of Chieftains and minor nobles here in Corvala. _Ugh... arrogance of status._ "Hello, beautiful, why not ditch this... _offworlder_... and join us?"

"Racist much, boys?" Jason asked with a wry smile on his face. He nudged Ahsoka, signalling her to move to another seat, and stood up to greet the Togrutan males. He was about an inch taller than the tallest of the boys, although they had an advantage in build. "My girlfriend doesn't like that very much." Ahsoka blushed at being called his 'girlfriend', but nodded in agreement. "I also happen to hate arrogance, so run along and bother some girl who actually likes you."

"But we'd rather play with you. I take sport in breaking up couples like you." The tallest boy lunged at Ahsoka, causing her to dive under him and kick him in the gut. The other two pulled out blasters and pointed them at the pair. "My friends aren't afraid to use those, either. Come along quietly, lovely, and your boyfriend may keep his life." He walked up to Ahsoka and grabbed her wrist.

Jason quickly grabbed that arm and twisted it back, causing the Togrutan male pain. "Shoot him! Argh!" Two blaster shots flew at Jason, but he only smiled as he looked into the eyes of the Togrutan male he held as the first two shots missed and the shooters adjusted their aim. "Pay attention and know who you deal with." Using the Force, he called his saber pike into his spare hand, and ignited the Ray Shielding around the staff and the blade instantly, twisting around and sending two blaster rounds back to hit the blasters out of the Togrutans hands. "A Jedi!" The two that had blasters yelled, running away.

"Now, get out of my sight before I decide to punish you for touching her." Jason motioned towards Ahsoka, making it clear to the Togrutan male what he meant. The boy ran so fast, Jason was sure the headdress on him was a gift, not earned. Then a couple of other blasters started up, and Jason turned just in time to deflect them from the two padawan. "We were told to wait for some Jedi, but I would have thought they'd be... older." A dozen or so mercenaries stood up from tables with blasters aimed at Jason and Ahsoka, and Ahsoka took that as a signal to ignite her sabers as well. "Any ideas, genius?" Ahsoka chided to Jason, but he only kept smiling. "Yeah, run!" Jason Force Jumped backwards off of the balcony, landing gracefully below. Ahsoka followed suit, and when she stood up, she stared right into her master's chest. "Oh... I'm in trouble." Anakin smiled. "Yes you are, Snips. But first, we gotta get out of here."

"Our contact is meeting us at the west gates with a speeder to take us where we need to be, let's get moving." A blaster shot barely missed Anakin's face, and they took that as a cue to leave. They speed through the streets with blaster fire raining behind them for a while before the local police showed up and chased the mercenaries away. It wasn't long after that that they arrived at the western gates. The speeder was already running, a taxi style one with an isolated passenger cab, with the human accomplice sitting in the driver's seat. When Anakin jumped in, the Togrutan female began to speak. "Hurry Master Jedi, we must..." She stopped talking when she caught sight of Ahsoka, and began to cry. "My Little 'Soka..." Ahsoka turned at the mention of that name. "...mom?"

Anakin and Jason both smiled as the Togrutans embraced in a hug only fitting for reunited family.

"To think my daughter would be your padawan, Master Skywalker. The Force truly does work in mysterious ways." Ahsoka sat with her head resting upon Rehku's lap. Rehku was now wearing the Akul Tooth Headdress that Ahsoka had worn before, a heart renching exchange happening when Ahsoka gave it back. "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

Jason scoffed a bit, bringing all the attention to him. "'Soka can take care of herself. No offense to you, Master Skywalker." Anakin and Rehku both smiled as Ahsoka blushed from Jason's comments. "She definitely can, Jason. Snips is the best student I could hope for." Ahsoka's blush deepened at that comment. "Thanks, Skyguy..."

Suddenly, the speeder rolled over several times, tossing the passengers around like ragdolls. As soon as the rolling stopped, Rehku looked at her map. "We're less than a day's walk from the colony. Which means were in Naturalist territory, it must be their doing." Then a loud, warbling howl was heard, and both the Togrutan froze. They looked to the humans and everyone knew what to do. They climbed out of the speeder cabin, onto the bottom (which was now the top) and had a look across the savanna of orange and white grass. The oddities were obvious; a makeshift fence of dense wood surrounded the area they were in for a good five hundred metres in a semi-circle that was border on the flat side by a steep cliffside. At the edge of the fence, a single Togrutan male could be seen, a bit younger than Jason and Ahsoka. But even from that distance, it was obvious who he was to Rehku. "It's one of the Siblings."

The boy let out a undulating cry, then vanished from sight like a ghost into the darkness, blending in perfectly with the turu grass. "Well, that was... interesting." Anakin remarked with a bit of a smile on his face. The two Togrutan females with him shushed him simultaneously. "The Akul is still in this... _pen_ with us." Rehku clarified. The whole group stood stock still, using either the Force or echolocation to feel for the beast.

The beast's soft fur nulled the sound waves, though, and so Rehku was unaware that the beast was preparing to strike. The three jedi were not much better off, as the child who was just here seemed to have... polluted the Force there. Sifting through the Force felt like wading through concrete. So the roar was all the warning they got, and Jason was the only one to react. He leapt in front of Ahsoka and Rekhu with his still compact weapon hilt in hand, blocking the claw aimed at Rehku.

Unfortunately for him, the beast was a lot stronger than he'd believed, and he was sent flying right into Ahsoka, launching them both several feet away from the speeder. The both landed at the very edge of the cliff, out of sight from the two on the speeder. "Jason, Snips!" Anakin yelled as he activated his lightsaber, taking a ready stance. Unfortunately for him, though, the stealth of a predator in its own turf cannot be beaten by a human on an alien world. Without warning, the Akul lunged back over the speeder, swiping across Anakin's leg.

"Argh!" Anakin's yelled awoke the young man as he steadied his body near the cliff. "'Soka... 'Soka get up." Shaking the shoulder of his padawan friend, Jason stirred the young Togrutan, and the both unsteadily got to their feet.

Anakin watched as the Akul pounced from in front this time, finally getting a chance to counter. Calling on the Force, he slammed the beast out away from the speeder...

...Through the turu grass...

...And right into Jason and Ahsoka before the three beings plummeted off the cliff.

A/N: Yes, I did it. Here's a literal cliffhanger for you guys. Review or I won't update.


End file.
